Anthony Armstrong
Anthony Armstrong is a Lord whose loyalty lies within the Alliance in addition to the Kirin Tor, and he also happens to be a scholar of invaluable knowledge. Even with his smarts he has yet to explore and learn about much of Azeroth and beyond, though he has and will have proven himself on more than one occasion. =Description= ---- Anthony appears to be a grizzled old man with not too many years left in his life time, however with numerous scars all throughout his body, including one going down the right side of his face and another on the back of his left hand, you might second guess yourself about taking him on. He is often found armed to the teeth since danger can lurk anywhere and can strike at any time, but he is hardly found without a tome in his hands. He is partially blind out of his right eye from that scar on his face. (No pun intended, by the way.) Armor The armor that he wears possesses an unnerving aura, like it was woven from within the Cataclysm itself. It gives him a degree of insurmountable power and keen strength of the mind. Because of the recent events that took place, Anthony is required to always be afoot and so he forgeo'd his favorite garb in favor of something less restrictive and which would give him more mobility. Especially after a fierce demon slashed his face and rendered him blind, which is why he's got the monocle. Arms Due to recent events Anthony has to stay on his toes and always remain sharp, with that he like so many others before wields weapons of unparallel power and sought to use it against the Legion in an effort to 'up his Mage Game' as he puts it. =History= ---- He was born a paternal twin, and they were both interested in serving the Alliance, but how? Up until Lordaeron was destroyed they'd studied in the fields of their desired place in the battlefield, Anthony chose to go with magic and martial prowess. After they found their home in ruin, they'd decided to part ways until they could find a time where universal peace was achieved. Several years passed and the world is still on the verge of destruction, but that doesn't mean they couldn't keep contact with one-another. Youth He was a young man who in his childhood helped out his parents in any way they needed him, his father was a capable mage and his mother was more of a medic yet she had such potency in her practice. Whenever he wasn't helping them with any mundane chores, he was practicing magic and honing his swordsmanship. He was also known to have many other relatives who would visit every so often but their whereabouts are unknown to this day. The Grand Alliance During the Second War, at the Siege of Lordaeron, he'd pledged his service in thwarting the forces that threatened their homeland! However, his magic skills were less than useful at the time but his swordsmanship barely got him through the fight. Gifted, he'd pledged his allegiance to the Alliance of Lordaeron and swore to further improve his skills until nothing could stand in his way. After the reconstruction and as he and his sister were returning from an errand, they found their homeland lying in ruin and they couldn't find a survivor anywhere in the wreckage. They agreed to go their separate ways to pursue their own places within the Grand Alliance, thus being the last time they ever saw each other face-to-face. Kirin Tor & Kirin Tor Offensive In the years that followed towards the most apparent rise of the Scourge he'd branched his services into the Kirin Tor, a base for the magi and archmages who sought to quash the adversities they faced including the Scourge. It took a long time to improve himself before his next trial but his uncanny tactical know-how and devastating magical & martial prowess proved that he was a force to be reckoned with, not just powerfully dangerous but clever as well. It wasn't long before they granted him a band of heroes to command when he was about to raid the titan city of Ulduar and the whole of Icecrown, both times they all prevailed where others before them failed. Afterwards, Anthony fell back to study various other types of magic and occasionally travel the world in seek of answers until the Sunreavers betrayed the Kirin Tor with an assault in Dalaran! After quashing whatever forces were left standing from the aftermath, he'd assisted Jaina and the Kirin Tor Offensive with establishing a base on the Isle of Thunder where they'd assault the Throne of Thunder and wage war on the Sunreaver Onslaught! Aspiring Explorer & Loremaster After finding closure with the dethroning of the previous Lich King, and with the abrupt scarring of Azeroth courtesy of Deathwing, he'd decided to learn what he could of the world's history before they would be lost in the molten earth forever. It's taken him several months but as of this day he's been getting closer and closer to finishing the work he swore to start years ago, asides from the incident with the blossoming strife between the Kirin Tor and the Sunreavers. The Legion Campaign After narrowly withstanding the Legion assault across Draenor, Anthony had to prepare for the coming invasion and for whatever reasons the inevitable End Times it might harbor. His efforts to thwart the initial invasions across the main continents led him and numerous others to give aid by orders of the late King which would set the stage for the beginning of Azeroth's last stand against the Legion. Every second matters and he wasted no time with training & diplomacy, because wherever he was needed Anthony would answer that call. =Personality= ---- Anthony is a veteran of many bloody campaigns and has the scars to prove his mettle, and because of the destruction of his birth city he has developed an insatiable hatred for anything Scourge or undead, and vows to rid the world of any living dead that stands. However should his world be threatened he is willing to set that aside in favor of butchering the Legion no matter now innumerous they may be. Beliefs He visits the Cathedral of Light in Cathedral Square at least once a week for guidance provided by the busybodies of said Cathedral. Other then that, he also believes that actions speak louder than words and so he doesn't really pray unless it's out of desparation. Quirks He tends to be fairly stoic and silent for the most part, sometimes speaking when he has found an answer within his tomes or when addressing the people friends or foes, and it's hard to find him laughing or even to make him laugh or smile. Given the nature of his past, he might go off on any of the defected Death Knights should they say the wrong things. Relationships The only person he's been really close to was his sister, and they've been keeping each other updated on their affairs. Some time ago, he learned that she was married and that she birthed a son of her own. New details suggest that he has found somebody to calls his significant other, and recently birthed daughters himself, despite having little to no downtime to be a parent for them and his stepson. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Lordaeronian